


The Son Of...

by Chani



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chani/pseuds/Chani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manip: It’s hard for Spider-Man, the son of Iron Man and Captain America, he is forever in their shadows.</p><p>It’s easy for Peter, the son of Tony and Steve, he is never alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Son Of...

It’s hard for Spider-Man, the son of Iron Man and Captain America, he is forever in their shadows.

It’s easy for Peter, the son of Tony and Steve, he is never alone.


End file.
